Benutzer:Kinira
Tag allerseits, ich bin Kinira! Über mich Ich kenne Digimon eigentlich seit ich vier Jahre alt bin. Ich habe mir diese Serie damals auf RTL 2 angeguckt zusammen mit Pokémon. Erst im Jahr 2016 war meine Begeisterung zu Digimon mit dem Spiel Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth geweckt. Ich habe dieses Wikia schon eine Weile beobachtet und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Charakter-Seiten kaum Zuneigung bekommen. Deshalb bin ich dem Wiki beigetreten und habe schon so einiges hinzugefügt. Am liebsten arbeite ich an den Charakteren und Digimoncharakteren aus allen Medien. Aber auch die Bildersuche von Attacken mache ich sehr gerne. Was macht eigentlich der Reiz an Digimon aus? Bei mir ist es so, dass ich eher Digimon als Pokémon mag. Das liegt hauptsächlich wegen dem Anime. In Pokémon reist Ash schon seit sieben Generationen durch die Welt und ist kein deut weiter sein Ziel zu erreichen. In Digimon hat jeder seine Ziele und versucht sie auch zu erreichen. Es gibt Charaktermomente, Charakterentwicklung, es gibt coole Monster, die sprechen können und ein Teil von denen kann man als Freunde gewinnen. Man erkundet die Digiwelt. Das macht für mich der Reiz der gesamten Digimon-Serie aus. Und all das hat Pokémon ehrlich gesagt meiner Meinung nach nicht. Meine Lieblings-Digimon ist Meicoomon. Ich finde Meicoomon einfach nur niedlich (besonders in Next Order wegen den Geräuschen, die es macht). Schade fand ich es auf jeden Fall, dass Meicoomon nicht in Hacker's Memory auftaucht. 260px|thumb|left Zu ihren Digitationen muss ich sagen, dass ich alle außer Ordinemon sehr mag. Meicrackmon Vicious Mode und Meicrackmon sehen aus wie Katzen und nicht wie Engel (wie es bei Gatomon' s Ultra-Level Angewomon der Fall ist). Raguelmon sieht einfach nur Badass aus, während Rasielmon eine gewisse Eleganz verfügt. Ein Digimon, welches ich auch besonders mag ist Hackmon. Als ich Hackmon zum ersten Mal in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth sah, wollte ich unbedingt eines für mein Team haben. Ich fand ihn irgendwie cool aber auch niedlich. Sein Charakter sprach mir auch sehr zu. Aber es ist nicht nur dem Hackmon aus Cyber Sleuth zu verdanken, dass ich dieses Digimon sehr mag. Hackmon aus Adventure tri. ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere aus der Film-Reihe. Im Gegensatz zum Cyber Sleuth-Hackmon ist er sehr ruhig und gefasst. Ich mag seine Position als Bote von Homeostasis und, dass er nicht wirklich mit den Digirittern zusammen arbeitet. Zudem gehört Hackmons Digitations-Linie zu meinen absoluten Lieblingen. Man kann bei denen sehen wie aus Hackmon der Königliche Ritter Jesmon wird. Weitere Digimon die ich mag sind: *'Rookie:' Wormmon, Veemon, Guilmon, Renamon, Biyomon, Salamon, Kudamon *'Champion:' Kyubimon, Gaogamon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Saberdramon, Reppamon *'Ultra:' MegaKabuterimon, Paildramon, RiseGreymon, Chirinmon, MetalGreymon, Knightmon, Wisemon *'Mega:' Alphamon, Gallantmon, Sleipmon, Dynasmon, WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, Phoenixmon, Magnadramon, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, CresGarurumon *'Super-Mega:' Omnimon, Omnimon Alter-S, Examon Staffeln Wenn ich schon von den Digimon-Staffeln rede. Meine Lieblingsstaffel ist Digimon Adventure und Digimon Tamers. Am wenigstens mag ich Digimon Fusion, weil es wirklich keine Story gibt, und Digimon Frontier, weil ich es nicht gerade schön finde, wenn sich Menschen in Digimon verwandeln. Am besten ich liste mal meine Beliebtheit der einzelnen Staffeln auf und gebe kurz meine Meinung wider (bitte bedenkt, dass dies meine eigene, persönliche Meinung ist): 1. Tamers (Super Story, fast perfekt, sie hätten aber Ryo rauslassen sollen) 2. Adventure (Hat Makels, hat aber auch seinen Reiz) 3. Adventure tri. (Hat Makels, ich mag aber die neueren Charaktere Daigo, Meiko, Meikuumon, Hackmon) 4. Data Squad (Super Story, super Antagonisten, lahme Helden) 5. Adventure 02 (Hervoragende Antagonisten, wirklich lahme Helden, abgesehen von Ken und Cody) Jetzt kommen die schlimmeren Staffeln, die wirklich schmerzhaft zum angucken sind. 6. Frontier (Total vergessbare Story, Charaktere und Antagonisten. Wenigstens die Königlichen Ritter sind passabel) 7. Fusion (Zu repetive Story. Und sie haben die besten Antagonisten in wirklich dämnlicher Weise getötet. R.I.P. AxeKnightmon) 8. Hunters (Welche Story? Welche Antagonisten? Welche Charakterentwicklung? Schlechteste Staffel.) Nebenbei: Ich habe "nur" fünf Mangas gelesen. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, teilweise Digimon Next, Digimon D-Cyber, Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) (nebenbei der Manga ist besser als der Anime) und Digimon Chronicle. Wobei Digimon Chronicle eine Unordnung im Manga ist. Man ist auf einem Schlachtfeld und bekämpft ein Okuwamon. Dann kommt ein Cliffhanger am Ende des Kapitels und im nächsten Kapitel findet ein anderer Kampf statt. Charaktere Was gibt es zu den Charakteren zu sagen? Frauen/Mädchen 230px|thumb Ich finde es erst einmal nicht gut, dass die meisten weiblichen Charaktere so schlecht geschrieben sind. Hier ein Beispiel: Nene. Im ersten Arc war sie einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, im zweiten Arc wurde sie komplett umgeschrieben. Das mysteriöse Mädchen wird einfach so mal zu Comic-Relief. Im Grunde genommen gibt es in der gesamten Reihe leider nur sechs Frauen, die wirklich hervorstechen und die ich mag. *Kari Yagami: Sie glänzt (wortwörtlich, weil Homeostasis sie des Öfteren besetzt) in Digimon Adventure. Hier ist sie ehrlich gesagt niedlich. Doch in Digimon Adventure 02 und Digimon Adventure tri. ist ihr Charakterzug eher lahm. *Rika Nonaka: Das beste, geschriebene Mädchen, das Digimon hat. Leider wurde sie leicht von Ryo Akiyama ruiniert. *Jen Katou: Sie hat die Verwandlung von Nebencharakter zu Protagonist sehr gut vollzogen. Sie ist fröhlich und dann als ihr Partnerdigimon stirbt, stirbt sie im Inneren. *Meiko Mochizuki: Mein Lieblingscharakter. Aber ich akzeptiere es, dass sehr viele Fans Meiko hassen. Doch ich kann ihre Lage sehr gut verstehen und ich würde auch ständig demprimiert sein, wenn mein Partnerdigimon in Wahrheit ein wildes Monstrum ist. Ich würde kaum einen an mich heranlassen und würde auch fast alle Hilfen, die man mir anbietet, ausschlagen. Und dann hätten wir auch noch welche aus einem Videospiel. *Yuuko Kamishiro: Sie ist vergleichbar mit Nene aus Digimon Fusion. Beide wirken sehr mysteriös, doch im Gegensatz zu Nene, fällt Yuuko nicht auseinander. *Kyoko Kuremi: Ehrlich gesagt ist sie meine Zweitlieblingsfrau aus Digimon. Nicht wegen ihr Design (man hätte ihr wirklich eine längere Hose geben und die Bluse zuknöpfen sollen), sondern wegen ihren Charakter, für Digimonstandards starken Willen und einfach wegen der freundschaftlichen Beziehung zum Protagonisten. Männer/Jungs Bei den Männern sieht es schon anders aus. *Tai Yagami: Sehr gute Charakterentwicklung. Muss ich schon sagen. *Ken Ichijouji: Genau wie bei Tai. Sehr gute Charakterentwicklung. Außerdem ist er einer der besten Antagonisten, die Digimon zu bieten hat. *Cody Hida: Das jüngste Mitglied der Gruppe ist der erwachsenste. Man sieht gute Charakterentwicklung von seiner schwarz-weißen Sicht bis hin dazu, dass er alles in Grautönen sieht. *Takato Matsuki: Mein Lieblingscharakter von den Männern her. Hat einen ausgeglichenen Charakterzug. So will er nicht, dass sein Partnerdigimon Guilmon zu einem Monster wird. *Marcus Damon: Ich mag ihn, da er sehr draufgängerisch ist und zum starken Kontrast zu Takato steht. Ich kann allerdings nicht verstehen wie man einen Charakter nicht mag nur weil er keine Fliegerbrille trägt. *Rentaro Sampson: Sampson ist ruhig, gefasst, seine Mitarbeiter respektieren ihn und sein Partnerdigimon Kudamon ist auch cool. *Daigo Nishijima: Von den Männern her mein zweit Lieblingscharakter. Er erinnert mich etwas an Sampson. (Aber auch nur etwas.) Mir gefällt seine Rolle als Mentor gegenüber den Digirittern als auch die Tatsache, dass er einer der fünf ursprünglichen Digiritter ist. Digimoncharaktere thumb|left|280px Die meisten Digimoncharaktere glänzen im Gegensatz zu ihren Partnern nicht wirklich. Bestes Beispiel ist Yolei und Hawkmon. Ehrlich gesagt sind beide lahm und uninteressant. Welcher Digimoncharakter glänzt zusammen mit seinem Partner? Rika und Renamon sind ehrlich gesagt das beste Beispiel dafür. Aber auch Digimoncharaktere, die keinen Partner haben, wie zum Beispiel... ähm... äh... Hackmon aus Adventure tri. oder Impmon. *Wormmon: Durch Wormmon lässt sich erahnen, dass Ken früher einmal ein guter Junge war. Seine Rolle fällt auseinander als Ken alias der Digimonkaiser besiegt wird. *Guilmon: Anders als bei Agumon lernt Guilmon im Laufe der Zeit selbstständiger zu werden. *Renamon: Elegant, ruhig, gefasst. Mit der Zeit entwickelt Renamon eine enge Verbindung zu Rika. *Impmon: Obwohl er nicht mein Lieblingsdigimoncharakter ist, hat er die beste Charakterentwicklung für ein Digimon. *Hackmon: Anders als andere Rookie-Level Digimon ist er sehr ruhig und gefasst. Er ist erwachsen und verhält sich nicht wie ein kleiner Junge. *Meikuumon: Sehr guter Digimoncharakter und durch ihren Tod wird quasi ihre Tragödie noch mehr hervorgehoben. Im Grunde genommen will sie einfach nur mit Meiko zusammen sein. Antagonisten Oh boy... Here we go... Ehrlich gesagt, es gibt kaum Antagonisten, die wirklich gut sind in Digimon. Mal sehen, welche guten Antagonisten wir haben: *Myotismon: Er ist cool, weil wenigstens seine Pläne halbwegs funktionieren. Trotzdem mag ich nicht, dass er der finale Antagonist in Adventure 02 ist. *Ken: Wahrscheinlich einer der besten Antagonisten. *Arukenimon und Mummymon: Sehr witzig *BlackWarGreymon: Wahrscheinlich der beste, kleinere Antagonist. *Dunkler Gennai: Er ist ehrlich gesagt ein ziemlich guter Antagonist. Wie er in Confession einfach so auftauchte, dachte ich mir: "Warum sieht Gennai so aus und was ist mit ihm passiert?". Dann wird er mit jedem Film irgendwie verrückter und man weiß wirklich nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist. *D-Reaper: Zwar ist es nicht wirklich ein Charakter, doch es ist ziemlich cool wie es vorgeht. thumb|280px *Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich einen Antagonisten aus Frontier nennen soll... Die Königlichen Ritter: Sie sind die einzigen Antagonisten, die ich in Frontier ernst nehme. *Akihiro Kurata: Wohlbemerkt ein sehr guter Antagonist, dessen Pläne nicht fehlschlagen. Gute Vergangenheit, gutes Ende. *Laylamon: Wahrscheinlich der beste weibliche Antagonist. Leider Gottes umgeschrieben in der zweiten Hälfte der Staffel. *Tactimon: Cool, stark, gelassen. Leider Gottes wirklich enttäuschender Tod. *AxeKnightmon: Der beste Antagonist, den Fusion zu bieten hat (nebenbei auch noch mein Lieblings-Antagonist überhaupt aus Digimon). Seine Pläne sind (für Digimon-Standards) wohldurchdacht, ohne das es wirklich irgendwelche Andeutungen gibt. Leider Gottes ein wirklich, wirklich enttäuschender Tod (Dejávu hinsichtlich auf Tactimon?). *Omegamon: Innerer Zwietracht bei den Antagonisten scheint immer gut anzukommen bei mir. To-Do-Liste *Weitere Nebencharaktere **Frontier **Data Squad **Fusion *Stub-Bekämpfung